


Finish Line.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Domestic Gallavich. [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Ian, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Gallavich, Handcuffs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Submissive Ian, Top Mickey, blowjob, dirty talking, dominant mickey, shameless us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: This is the second part of "For The First Time." So if you haven't read that yet you should. ;-)





	

"Son of a bitch Lip you're going to choke me."

Lip laughed, "Sorry Mick, but if you want your tie to be on correctly you're going to have to stand still." 

Mickey just huffed as Lip finished securing his tie.

Lip stepped back and looked at him, "Lookin' good Mick."

"I'm marrying your brother don't try to hit on me." Mickey joked.

"Too bad, you're hot." 

Mickey rolled his eyes and shoved him, "Go check on Ian."

"Are you okay first off?" Lip asked.

Mickey shrugged, "I have been married before."

"That doesn't count. You're marrying someone you actually love. I mean you just got a place together."

"Are you trying to make me nervous?"

"Nah." Lip replied, "Just want an honest answer."

"I'm nervous. You happy?"

Lip grinned, "That's all I wanted to know. See you at the end of the alter." 

"Yeah, yeah, just go check on fire crotch."

Lip laughed at the name and left the room leaving Mickey alone to his thoughts. His cousins and siblings were out there waiting for him. Ian's family was out there waiting for him.

Fucking Ian was waiting for him.

He thought about the first time he got married. To a Russian slut he didn't give a shit about. She left his life a while ago and took the baby with them, but Mickey had been sending money secretly. 

But this time he was marrying Ian fucking Gallagher. He knew he'd marry the red head one day, but he didn't think it'd come so fast.

"I'm going to fucking puke." Mickey whispered.

"Better not puke. That tux was expensive."

He spun around to stare at his sister, "Mandy what the fuck?"

"I wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm nervous as fuck."

"Don't cuss you're in a church."

"Since when do you care about church?"

She shrugged, "It was a joke asshole. Now everyone is ready are you?"

"What? You going to walk me down the aisle?" 

Mandy laughed, "No you jackass. You enter from one side and Ian enters from the other."

"I don't need a bouquet?"

Mandy rolled her eyes, "You're an actual dumbass. No you don't need one. Come on so I can show you where to enter."

Their wedding wasn't the typical wedding with flower girls, bridesmaids or best men.

Ian had Carl and Lip standing up with him while Mickey had his brothers, Mandy and his cousins.

Kevin had gone and gotten ordained on the internet so he could marry them. Honestly Mickey didn't feel comfortable with anyone else marrying them.

"When this door comes open just walk over and stand in front of Kevin okay?"

"Can do. And thanks Mandy for you know, always being there to root us on."

"Did Mickey Milkovich just say something nice?"

"Shut the fuck up."

She giggled and kissed his cheek, "See you there Mick."

When she was gone Mickey was once again left alone with thoughts swarming around in his head. He was more than ready to marry the love of his life. He was more than ready to go on a honeymoon and then return to their two bedroom apartment and live happily. He was ready for all of that. 

After a few minutes the door finally opened and Mickey about choked on vomit crawling up his throat.

He was able to convince his feet to move and he finally walked out into the room. 

They wanted a small wedding but there was actually more people than Mickey thought would be here. But he couldn't focus on that.

All he could focus on was Ian standing there in a fucking tux. Of course it wasn't the first time Mickey had seen Ian dressed up, but this reason was completely different.  
Ian's hair was actually swept over his forehead. Mickey didn't realize how much it had grown and holy shit did he love it. 

Ian turned from talking to Lip and met Mickey's eyes as Mickey finally stood in front of him.  
Ian was blushing.  
Which made Mickey blush. 

Kevin looked between the two of them then around at everyone else. 

Mickey reached for Ian's hand and squeezed it causing the red head to calm down. 

"Welcome everyone." Kevin began, 'We're here to gather- You know what I'm not really sure how all that shit goes so I'm going to make this up."

Mickey could see Veronica rolling her eyes from the pew and he wanted to laugh. He knew this wedding was far from the usual, but he had to keep some composure about himself.

"Ian I've known you a long time and I never suspected you were into dicks."

"Kevin!" Veronica yelled, but everyone laughed. Ian included. 

"Anyway, we're here to bring these two South side hoodlums together in holy mattress money."

"Holy matrimony holy shit Kevin." 

Everyone lost it at that. They knew Kevin wasn't doing it on purpose and that's what made it so funny.

"Anyway, are you two love birds doing vows?"

"Yes." Ian replied, eyes locked on Mickeys.

Mickey thought he was going to choke on his own fucking tongue. 

"I'll go first." Ian said, grabbing Mickeys other hand.

For a few minutes the two just stood there staring at each other while holding on tight to each others hands.

"Warning everyone for the language I'm about to use." Ian spoke, "But anyway, Mickey Milkovich you're the last person I expected to fall in love with honestly. For fuck sake you stole from the place I worked at. You tried beating me up more than once. It all started because you stole a gun from Kash and I thought if I got it back things would change. And boy did everything change. You're a complete and utter asshole Mick, but I love you. When you beat up Ned and when you threatened to beat up countless other guys I kinda knew right then and there you had something special about you. You have changed over time, but you're still the same asshole that I fell for in the first place. I'm not doing cheesy because I know how much you hate it. So instead I'll say, there's no one else on earth I'd rather argue with for the rest of my life. There's no one I'd rather bring out of their shell. No one I would rather annoy. You're a dick Mickey, but I know a side to you that no one else will and that makes you my own little secret in a way. Can't wait to spend the rest of my life with ya assface."

People laughed at Ian's vows but Mickeys entire face was hot. He knew he was blushing and at the moment he wanted to kick his own ass.

Kevin looked at Mickey, "You want to say something to your lover boy?"

"Well it's safe to say I didn't like you at all in the beginning. Shit, I barely liked you when we first started hooking up. I wasn't really sure when I knew I felt something for you, probably when Ned came in the store. That bothered the fuck out of me. You're stubborn, annoying, full of too much energy, and sometimes you're often a pain in my ass. But Gallagher I fell in love with you somewhere along the way. It hasn't been an easy journey for us, but it's been a great one. I can't wait to see what life holds for us. No I don't do cheesy shit, but, I love you fire crotch, a lot more than I've ever really loved anyone."  
Ian squeezed Mickeys hand. Mickey felt as if he was about to pass out. 

Everyone was looking at them with smiles on their faces and of course Fiona was in tears. 

"Who has the rings?" Kevin asked.

Franny actually stumbled her way up to the boys with Debbie right behind her and held out her hand where two gold rings were.  
Mickey and Ian both leaned down and kissed Franny on the head before taking a ring. 

"Mickey take Ian's left hand and repeat after-"

"Hold on." Mickey interrupted, "I want to add to those vows with this."

Kevin smiled, "Go ahead Mick."

Taking a shaky breath Mickey slid the ring on Ian's finger, "I promise to protect your ginger ass just like I always have. I promise to try and not get in as much trouble as I used to. I promise to love and respect your family as they have done for me. I promise to love you Ian. Lets cross that finish line." 

He kissed Ian's knuckles and about busted out laughing when he saw Ian wiping away a tear. 

"Ian your turn." 

Ian grabbed Mickeys hand and slid on the ring, "I promise to always make sure you don't get into trouble Mick because everyone here knows that it follows you. I promise to protect you as you have always done for me. You're my family now and I'm going to love you for as long as my beating heart continues to beat. Lets cross the finish line Mick." 

"Yay." Kevin yelled, fist pumping the air, "I now pronounce you married. Kiss your groom you crazy gay boys."

Ian and Mickey both rolled their eyes but Ian reached for Mickeys tie and pulled him in. He leaned down and kissed Mickey with every ounce of strength he had in him. People around them clapped.

Neither one of them could focus on them.

All they could focus on was the fact they were actually married. After all the shit they had gone through.

They finally pulled back and then was engulfed with hug after hug.

"Okay not to ruin the mood but I'm hungry. When can we eat?" Carl asked.

Debbie smacked him, "Shut up Carl." 

Ian laughed, "I'm hungry as well Carl. I didn't eat at all today or I probably would have thrown up."

"Okay, okay," Fiona said, "Lets go stuff our faces."

 

Everyone yelled and hollered as they walked out of the church. 

Mickey and Ian took their time.

Mickey grabbed Ian's hand and slid his fingers between his.  
"I love you Gallagher." 

"I love you too Mick. Ready to cross the finish line?"

"After our honeymoon yes." 

Ian laughed, "Deal. Now lets go eat."

 

They left for their honey moon the next day and arrived the day after. 

"Holy shit I'm exhausted." Mickey said, kicking off his shoes.

Ian closed the door to their honey moon suite and dropped the rest of their luggage.

"Would you care for a massage?"

Mickey plopped down on his stomach, "Indeed I would. Get to rubbing."

"Well take your clothes off so I can actually massage you."

"If you want to fuck me just tell me Gallagher." Mickey joked, but he was already taking his clothes off.

"Oh I'll fuck you don't worry." Ian said, "Now where did we put the lotion?"

Mickey shrugged as he crawled back on his stomach, "Beats me."

"Found it."

Ian walked over and crawled up behind Mickey and straddled his legs. He poured some lotion on his hands and rubbed them together before placing them on Mickeys shoulders.

"Get to moving ass face."

"Ah so impatient." 

He began massaging at Mickeys shoulders before slowing moving to the middle of Mickeys back where Mickey usually had the most pain or irritation. 

He slowly pushed his fingers into the muscles one by one before sliding his palms gently over it, "You're tense."

"What do you expect? We were on a fucking airplane sitting for what felt like forever." 

"Are you ever going to go a day without using the word fuck or fucking in a sentence?" Ian asked, hands still working their magic.

"Probably not fucker." 

Ian rolled his eyes and moved his hands slowly down and smirked when he got an idea. 

"What'd you stop for ginger snap? Keep going."

Ian grabbed Mickeys ass and was about flung to the floor when Mickey moved.

"What the fuck Gallagher?"

"You wanted a massage so I'm giving you a massage."

"I did not ask for you to massage my ass thank you very much."

"Too bad." 

Mickey sighed and planted his face into the bed. He had to admit Ian's hands knew exactly how to pleasure him. In many ways.  
He was groping Mickeys ass but he would also slowly run over each cheek. 

Mickey could feel his dick growing hard between his body and the bed. He was just thankful Ian couldn't see.

"Ah look at here already out of lotion."

Mickey turned to look at him, "We have a whole bottle fuck face."

"If I had a nickle for every time you insulted me Mick we could buy this hotel."

Mickey actually laughed, "Then stop giving me reasons to insult you."

"Just turn around and let me help you relax you jackass."

Mickey sighed, "Whatever."

For a few minutes Ian didn't touch him. Mickey was about to just fling him off the bed when Ian's shirt, pants and boxers flew in front of him and hit the ground. He turned to see a naked Ian now sitting between his legs.

"What do you have up your sleeve?"

"I believe the question should be what are you about to have up your ass?"

Mickey laughed and rolled to his back. He was about to use his feet to shove Ian off the bed, but Ian grabbed his ankles and pinned them down so he could crawl up Mickeys body. He grabbed Mickeys hands and pinned them above his head.

"Why are you being so violent on your honeymoon?"

"Did you expect me to be anything else?"

Ian shrugged with a grin, "Nah not really."

Mickey shifted around which caused his erection to hit Ian's semi hard dick.

"Jesus Mick hard already? I think you need to see a doctor."

"You're my husband why wouldn't I be hard?"

"I am pretty hot."

"I'm going to kick your ass."

"How are you going to do that when I have your-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Mickey had wrapped his legs around Ian and flipped him around. He was now sitting on Ian.

"What were you saying?" Mickey asked with a cocky tone.

"Fuck you Mickey."

"I mean I'm all for switching things up for our honeymoon."

"What do you mean?" Ian asked.

"You want to bottom? I mean you have mentioned it to me before."

Ian's dick was now completely hard. 

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Mickey said, grinding his ass down on Ian's erection.

Ian threw his head back and let out a string of moans as Mickey continued to grind down on him. He couldn't see the cocky smile on Mickeys face.

"So do you want me to fuck you?" Mickey asked.

Ian opened his eyes and brought a hand up to put it on Mickeys chest,"I'm giving you permission to do to me whatever you have wanted to."

"Good thing I brought the toys." Mickey said.

Mickey hopped off the bed and Ian flew up to stare at the naked boys ass.

"Toys? What the fuck Mick? You brought sex toys?"

Mickey smirked, "Sheila gave me her old ones and I made sure to wash them and bleach them as much as I could." 

"You do realize some of those toys were up my dads ass."

"I made sure to keep that one back at home Ian."

"Aren't you considerate."

Mickey kicked the box over towards the bed, "Get on your back asswipe."

Ian kissed the other boy quickly before doing as he instructed. 

Mickey moved down to the end of the bed to stare at the boy. His eyes raked over his torso and down his long legs. Mickey loved his legs.

"Your dick is basically saluting me at the moment." Mickey spoke.

"Just shut up and touch me or suck me or something."

"You never beg." Mickey laughed amused, "I love it." 

"You're not going to love it when I-"

Mickey had walked to the side of the bed and clamped his hand over Ian's mouth, "Shut the fuck up. I'm going to tease you because you like to tease me, but don't worry Ian, my dick will be in your ass here in a little bit."

"Are you going to just look at me or are you going to actually do something?"

"Ian shut the fuck up please." 

"I'm going to tear my fucking hair out if you don't do something." 

Mickey smirked, "I just got an idea."

Ian heard Mickey kick the box of toys back over towards the luggage.

"What-"

"Shut up." Mickey interrupted, "We can use them later."

He crawled up the bed and hovered over Ian.

"Have I ever told you how pretty you are Mick?"

"Oh shut up." 

Mickey kissed Ian and the two boys melted into each other as they always did. 

Ian ran his hands down Mickeys back and cupped his ass.

"Jesus Ian." Mickey laughed.

"What can I say? Your ass is perfect."  
He brought a hand down and smacked Mickeys left cheek.

"You're still not going to fuck me until later." Mickey whispered, nuzzling into Ian's neck.

Ian smiled and squeezed his ass, "I can wait.We have all week."

Mickey pulled back and smiled, "We have the rest of our lives actually. Now get on your hands and knees."

"Get off of me and I will."

Mickey slid off the bed and watched as Ian got to his hands and knees. He then got behind him and grabbed Ian's ass the way the red head always grabbed his.

"Shit! Easy there will ya? My ass isn't as nice as yours."

"Whatever Gallagher. You have a nice ass shut up." 

Mickey leaned over the boy but seeing as he was much shorter he only came up to the middle of Ian's back. He began planting kisses down Ian's spine while tracing his hands down to Ian's hips. He grabbed them as his kisses got lower and Ian began tensing up under his lips.

"Relax." Mickey mumbled, "It's not like we haven't done this a thousand times before."

"You have never topped actually." 

"Well you know what I fucking mean asshole. Just let me make you feel good." 

"Okay." Ian whispered.

Mickey ran a finger down between Ian's ass and smirked at the way the other boy let out a low whisper of curse words.

"Have you ever fingered yourself?" Mickey asked.

Ian turned to look at him, "What the fuck Mickey?"

"I'm your husband so you should answer me." He replied, slowly running his finger around Ian's entrance.

"Shit!" Ian exclaimed, "Only a few times."

"That's hot." Mickey said, "I need to see you do that one day."

"Not right now."

"But you will before this honey moon is over." 

Mickeys voice turned dark and dominant. It was a tone Mickey had never used because he was so used to being submissive.

Before Ian knew what was going on Mickey had him pinned to his back, wrists above his head, "You're going to lay here and take what I give you aren't you Ian?"

Ian just nodded, "Yes Mickey."

"Good boy." 

Mickey kissed his lips before getting out of the bed and just staring at the boy. Ian kept his eyes on the ceiling. He liked this side of Mickey, but holy shit it was nerve wracking.

Mickey walked back over to the box of toys and opened it. He was digging around for something he thought he saw when he packed them. 

"Here they are!" He exclaimed in a sing song voice.

He spun around and dangled the handcuffs in one hand while holding a key in the other. He could actually see Ian's dick twitch.

"I kind of figured you'd like this idea."

He walked over and leaned down to kiss the other boy. 

"I'm not going to hurt you or do something you don't like okay? If you're uncomfortable just say the word black."

Ian nodded, "Okay."

Mickey kissed his forehead before handcuffing each hand to a post. He placed the key on the bedside table so he wouldn't lose it. 

He climbed back up on the bed and swung his legs over Ian's body, but his ass was facing Ian's face. He knew how much Ian loved his ass so he thought he'd have some fun with  
it.

"Mickey what the hell are you doing?"

Mickey looked back at him, "Well I'm going to suck your dick and you're going to eat me out without touching me."

"What?! Mickey come on man, you know I have to touch you."

"Exactly, that's what makes this fun."

 

He turned around only to place pillows behind Ian's head so he could move backwards. He spun back to face Ian's dick and grinned to himself before wrapping his lips around it and going down.

It was a good thing Mickey had his hands pressing down on Ian's hips because the red head about choked him.

Mickey began moving his head faster. He closed his eyes and took in the pleasure of sucking off a fully hard Ian. The red head was squirming and letting out soft moans. 

"Fuck," Mickey whispered, "Such a pretty dick."

He wrapped his hand around it and began moving it as fast as he could.

"Shit Mickey!" Ian whined.

"I'm not going to suck you too much." Mickey said, just watching his own hand move, "I don't want you to cum yet. Besides I still want you to eat me out." 

"How am I supposed to do that without my hands?" Ian asked, the last word catching in his throat. Mickey had squeezed his dick.

"You don't need your hands to put your tongue in my ass Ian." Mickey said casually.

Ian sighed, "Shit stop moving your hand or I'm going to fucking cum."

Mickey stopped and he turned to look at the red head who was flushed, "But I wasn't finished sucking you off."

And with that he went back to having Ian's dick in his mouth. 

Ian tried getting out of the cuffs but all he got was marks around his wrists. They weren't tight, but they were far from loose. Mickeys ass was right in his face and all he wanted to do was touch it, kiss it and bite it. The feeling of Mickeys mouth around his dick wasn't helping. The older boy kept sucking in his cheeks and going down so far the tip of his dick touched Mickeys throat.

"Mick-shit-Mickey stop!" Ian begged, "Fuck I don't want to cum yet."

Mickey pulled off and turned to look at the other boy. Ian could clearly see the pre cum surrounding Mickeys mouth and all he wanted to do was kiss the hell out of him.

"Fine." Mickey spoke, grinning, "Your turn Gallagher."

Ian loved rimming Mickey, but he also loved being able to use his hands.

"Don't worry fire crotch I'll help you out." Mickey said, chuckling.

He pushed himself up on his knees so his ass was now directly over Ian's face. 

Ian let out a soft moan and Mickey grinned.

"I want a divorce." Ian joked.

Mickey laughed, "Too bad bitch you're stuck with me."

He gently spun around so he could use the head board to hold onto. He slowly lowered himself down and groaned at the first lick of Ian's tongue.

He used one hand to reach back and spread himself open to give Ian more of a chance to do it right without his hands.  
Ian wasted no time in sliding his tongue over Mickey over and over. He spit the best he could and used the tip of his tongue to swirl it around Mickeys entrance before slowly pushing in.

Mickey let out a soft moan and his thighs were shaking around Ian's head. 

Ian licked up to his balls then back down.He pushed his tongue back in and ran it all around inside the other boy.  
Mickey was in heaven. 

Ian wrapped his lips around Mickeys ass and sucked causing Mickey to lose his grip and to actually fall onto Ian's face.  
But that didn't stop Ian.

In fact it only encouraged him.

No he couldn't breathe, but he was eating Mickey out in a way he never had before. 

Mickey was moaning, cursing and his chest was rising and falling heavily. 

While Ian was distracted he leaned over to grab the key and unlocked Ian's hands.

But all Ian did was bring his hands down to Mickeys ass. He didn't try to move the other boy. He spanked each cheek before spreading him open and running his tongue all around the boy.

Mickeys knuckles were turning white from holding onto the head board so tight.

"Fuck Ian, shit. Feels so good."

Mickeys voice was completely broken and it made Ian even harder.

Mickey wrapped a hand around his own cock and jerked it a few times as Ian continued to fuck him with his tongue. 

But after a few minutes Mickey found himself on his back, "What the fuck Gallagher?"

He was breathless and his face was flushed and it spread all the way down his neck.

"You're still going to fuck me." Ian spoke, lips traveling Mickeys body, "But I'm going to suck you off."

And with that being said he took Mickey in his mouth as if it was his job. Mickey thought he'd be an amazing dick sucker, but that idea flew out the window when he realized he'd beat the fuck out of anyone who got in a mile radius of Ian. 

"Shit Ian." He moaned, running a hand through Ian's hair.

He loved how it was growing out. Fuck Ian was beautiful. 

Ians eyes met his and Mickey could see the smirk on his face through his eyes. 

"Fuck you're good at this." Mickey groaned, closing his eyes.

Ian's mouth was so warm and wet and his dick was loving it. His dick was actually incredibly hard and he thought it was going to freeze like that for the rest of his life, but he didn't want Ian to stop. The red head was dragging his tongue along every inch of his dick. He was flicking his tongue across the tip. He would spit down the side of Mickeys dick before licking it up and wrapping his lips around the tip. 

Ian was a fucking pro.  
Mickey was blessed.

"Shit fuck." Mickey exclaimed, "Get off my dick Gallagher. I don't want to cum until-shit-I'm inside you."

It took a few minutes but Ian finally pulled off and he wiped his mouth. He was looking down at Mickey with a smug grin.

"I'm going to smack that look right off your face."

"I'd rather you fuck it off of me." Ian said shrugging, "But whatever floats your boat."

"I need to put my dick in you Gallagher." 

Ian leaned down and licked up Mickeys sweaty neck. His lips hovered right above his ear, "How do you want me tough guy?"

That was all Mickey needed to flip Ian to his stomach. He had his hand on the back of Ian's head pushing it down into the mattress. He had Ian's hips up in the air. His ass inviting and ready.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard Gallagher." Mickey warned, licking up his back, "So hard that you're going to black out."

Ian weakly turned his head, "Bring it on Milkovich."

Mickey removed his hand and grabbed onto Ian's hips instantly. Ian pushed himself up on his hands, "Ready asshole?"

"I'm-FUCK!"

His reply was cut short when Mickey slammed into him harder than Mickey had originally planned, but then again all of Mickeys plans went out the window as soon as Ian got naked.

"Yeah?" Mickey asked, fucking into the boy at a speed he didn't know his body was capable of. 

Ian's body was in shock. Mickeys dick was hitting his prostate over and over. His dick was harder than it had ever been in his life. The pleasure was almost too much. 

"I fucking love you Gallagher." Mickey moaned, "Fuck."

Ian dug his nails into the sheets and pushed back with each thrust, "Fuck Mickey I-Christ-I want you to fuck me more often." 

Mickey licked his lips and they turned up into a smirk, "Yeah Gallagher? Want my cock in you more often?"

Ian let out a girly moan but it encouraged Mickey to continue to pound into Ian without a second thought.

Both boys found themselves getting lightheaded.

Ian's ass accepted Mickeys dick happily and clenched down each time it pushed inside of him. So tight that Mickey thought he wouldn't get his dick back.

"You're so big, fuck. Love the feeling of you throbbing inside of me." Ian spoke in a very filthy tone. 

"Jesus Gallagher. Stop the dirty talk."

Ian laughed breathlessly and pushed himself back just as Mickey pushed in causing both boys to let out cries that probably woke a few people.

"Fuck Mick I'm so close." Ian moaned.

He went to grab his dick but Mickey smacked his hand away, "No Ian. Don't touch yourself." 

Ian was about to lose his fucking mind. He didn't think bottoming could actually feel so good. 

"I'm close fire crotch." Mickey groaned.

"Don't call me-fuck- fire crotch while you're fucking me!" 

Mickey huffed out a laugh.

"I'm cumming!" Ian cried.

He clenched around Mickeys cock and let out a high pitched cry as his orgasm hit him. He came all over the bed. His body was shaking.

Mickeys grip on his hips tightened as he hit his prostate once more before his orgasm traveled from his toes all the way to the tip of his dick. He hunched over Ian and bit down on his back as he came.

His entire body was twitching as he emptied inside of Ian.

Ian could feel Mickeys cum leaking down his legs and it was the hottest thing he had ever experienced. 

Mickey pulled out causing Ian to whimper at the loss of being full.

Ian fell to his stomach and was breathing heavily. Mickey crawled up beside him and kissed his head before plopping down to his stomach.

"That's the way to start of a marriage." Mickey joked.

Ian lazily turned his head to stare at his fucking husband, "With a mother fucking bang." 

Mickey chuckled and grabbed Ian's hand to pull up and kiss before intertwining their fingers, "Fucking love you."

"Fucking love you Mickey." 

Ian moved closer to snuggle the boy and kiss his forehead. 

"I don't ever want to go home." Mickey said, "I mean we have a great thing going back there, but to stay like this with you and to shut out the world is the dream."

"I feel the same Mick, but we have a whole new life waiting us."

"Did we cross the finish line?" Mickey asked. 

Ian smiled, "We did Mick. We crossed it." 

Mickey snuggled into Ian's chest and let out a content sigh, "I'm fucking exhausted."

"Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Fucking better be." Mickey said, "If you're not I'll throw your fucking clothes out of the damn window."

Ian laughed, "Please don't ever change." 

Mickey looked up at it, "Don't plan on it fire crotch." 

Ian pushed the sweat soaked hair off of Mickeys forehead. 

"What the fuck you staring at?" Mickey asked.

"My beautiful asshole of a husband." Ian joked.

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Shut the fuck up Gallagher." 

"You need to quit calling me Gallagher."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because my last name is Milkovich."

Mickeys eyes widened, "What? When the fuck did you change your name?"

"I have my ways Mick."

"You sappy fuck I fucking hate you."

But Mickey wrapped his entire body around the other boy and he didn't want to let go.

"Can't wait to get home and start a whole new race." Ian joked.

"I'm tired of races. Fuck off." 

Ian could feel him grinning against his chest, "Shut up and get some sleep."

"Fine asshole." 

The two spent the rest of their honey moon in their room fucking and went out to the beach only at night. They wanted every second alone and they took every opportunity they got. 

They sat on the plane home holding hands.

"You ready to head for the next finish line?" Mickey asked.

Ian looked at him, "I'm ready as long as you're running with me."

"You're stuck with me." Mickey said.

The two leaned in and shared a passionate kiss not really giving a shit that two young kids had turned in their seats to look at them.


End file.
